Objective: The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) supports translational and clinical cancer research projects of University of Colorado Cancer Center (UCCC) members with flow cytometric analysis, high-speed cell sorting, microscopy, and multiplexed fluorescent microsphere assays. Services and Technologies: FCSR provides a wide range of assays particulariy pertinent to cancer research, including cell cycle, cell proliferation, apoptosis, cell viability, cell signaling, stem cell detection, fluorescent protein analysis, and cell phenotyping along with cell sorting. Housing 4 high-speed sorters, 8 color analyzers, 1 Luminex system, 1 cell counter, 1 imaging cytometer, 6 microscopes, and 1 confocal scanning system, FCSR has 5,000 and 13,500 hours/year of cell sorting and analysis capacity, respectively; 1,500 hours/year of Luminex capacity; and 12,000 hours/year of microscope-based research capacity. Consultation and Training: FCSR provides a consultation to help those members with little flow cytometry or immunology background to design appropriate experiments. In addition, regular training sessions are held to inform UCCC members and the investigators in their laboratories of new techniques and FCSR capabilities. Many investigators also call FCSR on an ad hoc basis for advice on performing experiments. Utilization: FCSR is among the most popular and most highly used of the UCCC shared resources. More than 100 different Cancer Center members from 6 programs and 7 consortium institutions use either the UCD or the NJH branch facilities. Management and Finances: This resource is UCCC-managed. Currently, 7 1% of the operating budget comes from charge backs to UCCC members who represent 76% of Shared Resource users. FCSR requests $220,370 CCSG support for 2 1% of its operating budget Increased funding will expand assay capabilities and will maintain the FCSR's place at the forefront of cytometry technology as the first Beckman Coulter Cytometry Center of Excellence.